


Lifelight

by unoriginal_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginal_account/pseuds/unoriginal_account
Summary: Widow feels lonely and fortunately Tracer is around to cheer her up.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 26





	Lifelight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot I wrote out of boredom and my love for these two characters, hope you enjoy!

Widowmaker, of all people, was feeling nothing... but loneliness. So despite being assigned to a very important task by Talon, she just decided to ignore it, removed all her trackers and sat down on a rooftop in King's Row, giving more thought to what she was feeling.

There was a venomous voice screaming inside her head, demanding her to return to her mission, but her body resisted and soon the voice turned to static. All the thoughts she could muster was about the beauty of the night sky, and how there was no one there with her to enjoy it. 

Sadness started plaguing her mind, and the confusion that followed left her eyes brimming with tears as she looked up at the stars. She did not know how to react to these newfound emotions, and only found nothing but pain in them.

That was until a trail of blue flashed through, and a hand was put on her shoulder.

"Hey there luv," a voice spoke up, this time with a female cockney accent. "Haven't seen you in quite some time."

Shook by the sudden appearance of the other woman, Widow's body shuddered as chills ran down her spine. She then turned around, only to find Tracer - her supposed 'arch-nemesis' - sitting beside her. The small Brit wasn't doing anything, but somehow still managed to make her feel warm and tingly. It was weird at first, but also soothing.

"Wanna go grab a drink with me?" the Brit asked out of nowhere.

"I would rather n-"

Before the Frenchwoman could finish her sentence, Tracer grabbed her and immediately sped off, not stopping until they reached a small bar on the streets of London.

Settling down on a table in the corner, both girls relaxed a little, with Widow being a bit motion-sick. While the bluenette was busy being zoned out, Tracer started ordering the drinks.

"What do you want from me? Why are we here all of a sudden?"

"Oh, me? Nothing, I just wanna sit here and have a drink with you. You looked a little down," Tracer replied, her voice filled with softness. "Didn't wanna leave you alone and to be honest, I kinda miss having a beauty like you around. Even if all you do is trying to put bullets in my skull."

"Why do you care about how I feel? It's none of your business." Widow replied, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Well... I'm known for sticking my nose into other people's business, and I only care about what truly matters. In other words, there's not really a reason for it, other than the fact that you matter a lot to me." Tracer only shrugged as she replied.

"As a... friend?" Widow asked as her brows furrowed, clearly confused.

"Something like that, yeah." Tracer nodded, a soft smile apparent on her freckled face.

Widow didn't know how to respond. There's a part of her that wants to strangle the perky Brit, but the other part just has the desire to enjoy the brief moment of peace with the other woman.

"Ooh, our drinks are here! Be right back!"

Not even a second later, Tracer was standing next to the table, two cups of smoothies in hand.

"Here you go luv, drink up!"

"I prefer wine to this... thing."

"Figured you'd like alcohol more, but believe me, these are pretty good." 

"If you say so. *gulps*"

The sweetness of milk, strawberries and cream completely entices the bluenette as she takes sip after sip, showing no signs of stopping.

"Slow down luv! No one else is gonna drink your smoothie, just take your time, hahah!" Tracer couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Widow's face reddened. Not because of what the brunette just said, but instead it was her smile. That damned smile. It usually annoyed the hell out of the bluenette, but this time around it just made her heart flutter.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice smile?" was all that could come out of Widow's mouth.

"Do you count?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Then only you have told me that. Everyone I know have never complimented me for anything ever," Tracer remarks. "I'm glad to know you like it though, thanks!"

"You're... welcome." Widow felt a sense of happiness after hearing what the smaller girl had to say, and soon she found herself grinning.

"Holy... you look so goddamn beautiful when you're smiling, Widow..." Tracer mumbled as she stared in awe.

"Excuse me, what did you say? I didn't quite catch that." 

The Brit's face turned beet red as she took a sip of smoothie, embarrassed by her own words. "It's nothing, really!"

"Are you sure about that, chérie?" the bluenette smirked.

"I... I just think you look way more beautiful when you... smile." Tracer blushes even harder as she took another swig of her drink.

"And you are very cute when you blush, chérie. I appreciate the compliment though, thank you." 

"Pleasure's all mine, m'lady. I only told the truth after all." Tracer shrugged as she pulled out a terrible Western accent.

"You're insufferable... but also surprisingly adorable."

"Well what can I say? I'm just a natural at this!"

"I wholeheartedly agree."

After another hour of chatting, both girls decided to leave the bar, their hands intertwining as they walked out. 

"Y'know luv... I never knew there'd be a day where we just hang out and joke around like this, but I'm really enjoying it. It's sure as hell better than pointing guns at each other all the time."

"Delightfully so. Thank you, Tracer, for keeping me company on this lonely night."

"You're more than welcome, luv. Also, call me Lena."

"Lena?" Widow remarked. "What a cute name."

"Oh stop it, you. It's not that cute." Lena pouted.

"But I do think that it is very lovely. I'm allowed to do that, am I not?"

"Heheh, sure you are," Lena blushed a little bit as she replied. "I haven't heard a compliment like that before is all."

Tracer then looked up at the stars with a soft smile on her face, but Widow was just staring at the bubbly Brit. There was something about the younger woman that made her feel at peace. 

"I'm really glad to have met you, Lena. You have made me feel so... safe and warm in this cold night," Widow said as she turned to Lena, her face riddled with confusion. "... and my heart now flutters whenever I see you. Is it normal for me to feel this way, or am I malfunctioning?"

"I... I don't think you're... malfunctioning." Lena replied shyly, surprised by what the bluenette had to say.

"That's good to know, because now I can do... this."

"What do y- mmph!"

Before Lena could finish her sentence, Widow had already pulled her in for a kiss. 

She then leaned close, kissing the brunette passionately on the lips and cupped her cheeks. Lena's eyes widened, but then slowly closed and she started to kiss back, letting out soft moans in the process. They both melted into the kiss, not letting go until they ran out of air.

"You're such a sweet girl, Lena..." Widow then spoke the honest truth, gazing into the British girl's eyes with utter adoration. "... and I think I am in love with you."

Tracer blushed furiously. "Widow... you what?"

"Please, call me... Amélie. And since you did not receive my message, let us try this again." the bluenette said as she suddenly cupped Lena's cheeks, passionately kissing her once again. 

Lena moaned in surprise, but closed her eyes and gave in to Amélie's tender, loving kisses.

She wrapped her arms around Amélie, feeling the bluenette's gloved hands around her back, keeping her close.

"I love you too... Amélie... way more than you could ever imagine," Lena whispered into the bluenette's ear, her eyes brimming with tears. "After all this time of secretly crushing on you, I finally get my wish... I'm so happy..."

"As do I, ma petit chou. Thank you again Lena, for being here... with me... when I was feeling nothing but loneliness," Amélie soon found herself crying for the first time, in her girlfriend's embrace. "Thank you for being my lifelight."

She hadn't expected to find love and new emotions that night, but Lena had given her all that, in turn creating a connection that none of these girls would ever wish to break.

"Do you want to stay at my place for now, luv?" Lena asked once her eyes cleared up. "I would love to spend more time with you, and it's not like you have anywhere else to go."

"Of course I do, my lifelight. Show me the way."

"I'll be the beacon guiding you back home then, sweetheart," Lena took a deep breath and turned to her new girlfriend. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, chérie." Amélie smiled, then held Lena's hand tightly as they started walking once more, this time as lovers.


End file.
